


Joe's Death

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Post-Series, Pre series, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos tells Joe a Story at Joe's deathbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe's Death

The days leading up to Joe’s death Methos was at his side. MacLeod vanished years ago. Joe’s daughter was on her field assignment, watching a new immortal in Great Britain.  
On his last day Joe asked Methos to tell him a true story. So Methos told him a story about his fall.  
He remembers a time before he lived on Earth when he lived in Asgard. He was the son of one of Wodan’s unknown female warriors.  
One day he was bored and saw a lady with a golden apple, so he stole it.

  
He was caught while eating the apple and brought before Wodan, who punished him harshly for eating that apple, he was just a boy and didn't knew what he had done but Wodan did not care about that. His punishment was to live on Earth in a part where they were not worship.

  
So Heimdall cast him out via the Bifröst.

  
He woke up in a desert where a nomad family took him in. One day protecting this family he was killed and woke up. His first Death.  
He did not know what happened and his efforts to save the family failed, they laid all dead beside him.

  
A few days after his first death he felt the thunder and lightning rumoring in him, he found out that he could control them.  
Many decades later he came across a infant, who he took in and gave the name Kronos. He touched him with his lightning. Decades after that Kronos was killed by a momand tribe, he rose the next day.

  
When Kronos awoke they agreed to avenge him,  
So the terror of the horsemen begun.

 

[The day of Joe’s funeral Methos was drunk, still caught up in his thoughts of his life before the horsemen]


End file.
